Crossed Paths
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: One afternoon, one incident, two lives. Here's a story of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as they crossed paths during a terrible turn of events. Friendships are made and relationships are developed. Rated T to start. Read and Review! Thank You cuticlecareenetwork for the push!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Routine

A/N: This is an AU story where Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson meet after a traumatic situation occurs. Slightly OOC. There will be similar things from the movie, however they never knew each other. Some of your favorite characters will also appear. This isn't Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please Read and Review! **WARNING: For some violent** **crime scenes. **Rated T, M for later chapters.** Disclaimer**: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the character portrayed in the story. Thank You **cuticlecareenetwork** for your encouragement to pursue this story. Sorry about the manip-I'm just learning.

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Routine

The alarm starts beeping loudly; sounding like a fire engine driving up the street. Disoriented, a hand reaches over the bed to the night stand to turn it off. Bright red digital lights display 7:00 am. Yawning and stretching her arms wide, the woman removes herself from the covers and throws her legs over the bed to plant her feet firmly on the floor. Groaning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she makes her way down to the next bedroom where a little boy lays; sleeping curled up in a ball. She can't help but smile at how adorable he looks. The little brown hair, steel blue eyed boy is the center of Beca Mitchell's life. Ever since graduating from Barden University, Beca had the dreams of moving to LA to produce music, but that actually changed a bit when she found out she was pregnant shortly after graduating. Unfortunately, Beca doesn't remember whom she hooked up with at the party so it was single motherhood for her and unborn child. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Beca is a twenty-five year old single mother of a three year old little boy named Bradley. She has a decent paying job working as the manager of Sound System's Music Studio. Currently, she and Brad are living in a cozy two bedroom apartment in Santa Monica, California.

Leaning down and placing her hand on Brad's back, she kisses his cheek whispering "Good morning buddy."

Slowly, the little boy opens his eyes and smiles at Beca.

"Mornin Mommy" he says in a raspy voice not fully awake yet. Beca picks him up from his bed and carries him to the bathroom. Shortly, they both head downstairs, where Brad sits and watches his morning cartoons while Beca goes in the kitchen to cook breakfast. Since its Monday, Beca makes Brad's favorite; strawberry pancakes and chocolate milk, while she like hers to have chocolate chips with her black coffee.

After finishing their breakfast, Beca cleans up the dishes and take Brad upstairs to get ready for the day. Washing up and brushing teeth, Beca pulls from his draws a light red plaid short-sleeve shirt and beige khakis. The little blue eyed boy gets his favorite blanket and toys for his Ninja Turtles book bag to take with him. Beca's dressed in her favorite blue plaid button down and black skinny jeans.

"Mommy, can we get donut be-before you work" Brad stuttered.

"Sure buddy" She replied smiling at her little boy.

Beca grabs her keys off the table and takes Brad by the hand and heads out the door. She lets Brad press the button to turn the car alarm off and opens the door, putting her son in his car seat and strapping him in, she closes the door and heads to the driver side, gets in and buckles up. Upon starting the engine, her phone buzzed. She received a text from her best friend Chloe Beale. They had met at Barden and immediately developed a friendship. Chloe is the bubbly red head who thrusted herself into Beca's life. She has been by Beca's side through the whole pregnancy and is Bradley's Godmother.

'_Hey Becs, wanna grab some lunch today around one?'_

She immediately types her _'yes'_ response and hits the send button. Starting the engine, she heads off to work looking forward to working with Matchbox 20's Rob Thomas.

Slowly opening his eyes, stretching in the bed, Jesse groans as he looks at the clock; it's 7:15 am. He's not due into work until later today, however he gets up to check on his little girl Emily. After going to the bathroom, he walks down the hall to Emily's room. Turning the knob, he opens the door and peeks in to see his eighteen month old blonde-haired little girl sleeping with her legs and feet half way hanging off the bed and has to giggle.

Each day gets a little easier since the car accident that killed his wife; Aubrey Posen-Swanson. It's been about ten months now since his wife's passing. Emily; his beautiful daughter is the spitting image of her mother. Jesse Swanson met Aubrey Posen; his late wife at Barden University college. The two hit it off immediately. They started dating shortly before Jesse was going to graduate. Jesse knew that the blonde was his soul mate and asked her to marry him and she said yes. They married just about six months after dating. About a year and a half after their marriage, Aubrey announced her pregnancy. In March the following year; baby Emily Charlotte Swanson was born. Closing the door, he walks back down the hall to the bedroom, gets a change of clothes to take a quick shower before Emily wakes up.

After getting dressed, he glances at the clock which now reads 8:01, he can hear the faint cries that his little girl is awake. He walks down the hall, opens the door to find Emily standing up. When she sees him, she starts bouncing up and down with excitement. Jesse melts every time. He gets Emily washed and dressed for the day and heads downstairs for breakfast.

He places Emily in her high chair and gives her a bowl of cereal. She loves her Apple Cheerios. Doesn't quite like using the spoon though. Jesse went into the fridge to get all his ingredients for his French toast. He gets his frying pan and starts cooking his bacon. He checks on his little beauty to find that she seems to like wearing food more than eating it. He can't help but laugh. The phone starts to ring as he walks into the living room.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Jess, it's Mom. I'm going to pick Emily up at 12 noon. We are going to your Grandfather's today" said Mrs. Swanson on the other end.

"That's fine Mom. Thanks." About 10 minutes after talking to his mom, he politely tells her he has to go and take care of Emily and run some errands before work. He hangs up the phone and takes his daughter out of the high chair and cleans her up. Jesse takes Emily into the living room and sits on the floor to play for the next half hour until it's time to leave.

It's just about 10am when Jesse decides to get Emily and her things to leave when there's a knock at the door. Opening the door, a surprise look on Jesse's face revealing his friend Benji.

"Hey man, what brings you by?" Jesse said shaking Benji's hand. Benjamin Applebaum is Jesse's best friend and they have been since college. Benji was Jesse's best man at his and Aubrey's wedding.

"Got a few minutes, I have some news for you bro." Benji said with a smile. Jesse nodded and held the door open for his friend to enter. Emily smiled when she seen him and walked wobbly holding out her hands for him to pick her up. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek as she babbled.

"So what's the news man, spill it!" Jesse said tapping his shoulder with enthusiasm.

"I'm getting married and I want you to be my best man."

A/N: Ok so, I'm gonna leave it there for now. I know it's a slow start, give it a chance-it will get better. Read and Review Constructive criticism welcomed. Feel free to PM me if there is something you want to see in the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

A/N: Hey Aca-Nerds and Nerdettes, really want to thank you for the views, follows and favs. A big thank you for my reviewers:

Sarcasticbeauty089  
Gossipssweetlips  
jessica yip 792aka annak47fans  
Raven12  
BechloeJeca lvr  
Guest (Dec, 12)  
Guest (Dec 18)  
Guest (Dec 31)  
Guest (Jan 7)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it! What I definitely own are the mistakes. Don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

Time slipped away from Jesse when he got caught up with Benji's good news. His mom was soon to come and pick up Emily. Definitely something happy to look forward to; his best friend's wedding. Jesse and Benji made plans to meet up over the weekend to talk about the wedding and of course, the bachelor party. Giving his buddy a quick hug and a slap on the back, Jesse walked Benji to the door and said their goodbyes.

Nearing 12 noon, Jesse gathered Emily's extra clothes, toys, and snacks for her day with her grandma and great grandpa. Hearing a car horn, Emily ran to try and climb the sofa to see where the noise was coming from. She bounced up and down excitedly. Jesse grabbed their jackets and bags and out of the door they went. He strapped his daughter in to her car seat and gave her noisy kisses on her cheek. He loves receiving sloppy kisses from her.

"What's your plans with grandpa today mom?" Jesse asked curiously.

"We're going to Jenkins Farm; they have their petting zoo for the little ones. I figured Emily would like that." Mrs. Swanson chirped excitedly. Jesse couldn't help the wide smile on his face. Sadly he had to work and would have loved to see his daughter's reaction to the animals.

"That sounds like a good plan for her Mom, thank you. Please be careful. Tell grandpa I said hi." Jesse said. He stood outside the vehicle as he waved his fingers to Emily. She smiled and happily waved back at her daddy. Mrs. Swanson backed the car out of the driveway and headed over to her father's place.

* * *

Beca pulled into the parking garage at the studio. She got out and opened the door to get Brad out of his car seat. They walked hand and hand towards the elevator. Beca lifted Brad up so he can push the button to call the elevator. Hearing the ding, the doors open and the little boy dragged his mom into the elevator. Pushing number 10, the doors closed and they headed up to Beca's office. The doors opened and they are greeted by the secretary.

"Good morning Ms. Mitchell. Morning Bradley, how are you today little man?" Kate says enthusiastically. Brad waves at Kate with a smile tugging at his face.

"Morning Kate, how was your weekend?" Beca asks. Both ladies exchange smiles. Kate was ruffling the papers on her desk before talking to Beca.

"It was very nice, the in-laws were down for the weekend."

Beca gives Kate a nod and heads into her office before it was time to take Brad down to the daycare center. She placed all her bags on the desk and checked her messages. The intercom buzzed loudly and Kate was quick to relay a message to say that Rob Thomas had to cancel his appointment due to a family emergency. Beca sighed, she was looking forward to working with him for a while.

Picking up her son's things, she grabbed his small hand and together they made their way downstairs towards the daycare center. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Denise ran the daycare center for the working parents at Sound System. She couldn't hold back a chuckle when she saw Fat Amy chasing a little girl without her diaper on yelling "Oy, I'm the best booty grabber in Tasmania ... with ... with hands."

"Amy!" She yelled wide eyed at her friend's outburst. Beca placed Brad's things in his cubby and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She waved and said her good byes to the girls and headed back towards the office for the day.

In the next couple of weeks, Beca had big hit artists like Katy Perry and Iggy Azalea coming in the studio for collaborations. This was just another stepping stone towards her goals of become a producer.

* * *

Jesse got into his car and headed off to start his day at work. He's the manger of Sam &amp; Cat's Place, one of the top restaurants on 4th Street. It's 12:00 and the lunch rush has just begun. After settling in and changing to his work gear, he made his way into the kitchen to find Bumper cooking on the grill, and Donald making sandwiches and preps.

"Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Hey man!" both of them say in unison. The kitchen door swings open to show Stacie entering and giving Jesse the once over. Smiling, she walked over to Donald who was adding the finishing touches to Stacie's food order.

"I love a man that uses his hands to create things." Stacie said winking. Donald shakes his head but returns a wide smile.

"Alright guys, we're here to make food ... not sexual innuendos." Jesse said, ushering Stacie out with her order.

"What's happening pretty boy?" Bumper comes from behind the counter smacking Jesse on his back. "Seriously man, how you doing? Any hot dates in the works?" Bumper's definitely one for impeccable timing. He hadn't changed much since college. Once a douche, always a douche. It's a wonder what the hell Fat Amy saw in him.

"Dude! You do realize my wife only died 8 months ago!" Jesse said through gritted teeth. His glare could've burned holes through Bumper as his anger built. Swiftly turning on his heel, he exited the kitchen before things escalated.

"Yo Bump, that was a dick move man!" Jesse heard Donald say from across the room as the doors swung closed behind him. Bumper just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

Jesse walked in the dining area and noted, approvingly, that it was already three quarters full at only a few minutes past twelve _and_ on a Tuesday too. He walked over to the bar area and observed Jessica serving drinks to her patrons. She had a glow about her, since the fact Benji stopped by earlier and told him of their engagement.

"Hey Jessica, Benji stopped by this morning and told me about your engagement. Congratulations! So happy for you both." Jesse smiled. The blonde returned his smile and hugged him tightly, leaning over the bar as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Thanks Jesse. Are you going to be the best man?" She asked enthusiastically. Jesse nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's not every day Benji would get a catch like you Jess!" He replied, bearing his dorky, yet adorable grin. Giving her a wink, he walked back to the dining area to greet the customers, before camping out in his office for a couple of hours to tackle the mountain of paperwork that had appeared overnight.

* * *

Beca looked at her watch, letting out a discrete yawn. Its glowing lights displayed 1:00 PM. "Shit!" she mumbled to no one in particular. She was supposed to meet Chloe at 1pm. Some things never change with Beca; she was late everywhere she went. Exiting the office, Beca stopped at the front desk to let Kate, the secretary, know that she wold be taking her lunch break and should anything come up to give her a call. She handed Kate a paper with her cell number on it.

"I'll be at Sam &amp; Cat's Place on 4th Street." Beca said, pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

"Have a good lunch Ms. Mitchell."

"Thanks Kate, I'll be back around 2:30."

Beca walked down towards the elevators and, casting an eye left, she could see her friends Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise playing with the kids in the daycare center.

**[At Sam and Cat's Place]**

Chloe sat patiently waiting in their usual booth by the bar waiting for Beca. It's rare that the tiny brunette was ever on time. The redhead took out her book and began to read after ordering her coffee. Jessica finished serving her patron and walked to the booth where Chloe was seated.

"Hi Chloe. How have you been?" Jessica asked as Chloe stood up to give her a warm embrace, pulling away smiling brightly.

"I'm doing great Chloe. Benji and I are engaged!" Jessica grinned happily, lifting her hand to display her ring. Chloe grabbed her hand, with a high pitched squeal of delight as she examined the beautiful diamond.

"That's wonderful Jess! So very happy for you guys! Have you picked a date?" Chloe squeaked out, her face pinking with glee.

"No. Not yet. We just got engaged a few days ago." Jessica says glowing with excitement. The young blonde retreated back to the bar as a couple of orders were placed on the bar top and Chloe sat down again to wait for Beca to arrive. About 5 minutes into reading, she looked up to see the tiny brunette standing before her.

Preparing herself, and positioning one foot behind the other, Beca braced for impact as she held out her arms out as Chloe leapt out of the booth and pulled her into a tight bear hug. _'She definitely lingers longer than she needs to!'_ Beca thought to herself.

"Tell me Becs, what's been going on since last week? And how's my little man doing?" Chloe breathed out quickly, snapping her book closed and laying it on the seat next to her. Beca always smiled at Chloe's enthusiasm. _'She never really seems to have any bad days.'_ she thinks to herself.

"Well… I was disappointed Rob Thomas had to cancel, but Katy Perry and Iggy Azalea are coming in the next couple of weeks for collaborations." Beca signaled for the waiter and ordered an Iced Tea. After they placed their lunch order, Chloe told Beca all about Tom's adventures in sports casting. Those two have been dating since college and really seemed happy. Beca often reminisces about her days at college. But, she knew if things hadn't happen the way they had, she wouldn't have Bradley in her life.

Beca told Chloe about leaving Brad in the daycare. It's definitely a sight to see Fat Amy caring for the little ones.

Jesse made his rounds to the tables. He takes notice that Chloe's here today. He smiles walking to the booth.

"Hello ladies. How's everything today? Chloe, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Jesse, everything's good so far. This is my friend Beca." The redhead points towards her for effect. "Becs, this is Jesse; the manager." The redhead glances between the two hoping something would spark. Jesse extends his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Beca." He said warmly, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca said, taking in his well built frame.

"Well, enjoy your meal ladies." Jesse nods and walks off.

Chloe was watching Beca like a hawk, trying to read her thoughts. But Beca was too quiet for Chloe to pick up on anything. The waiter brought their food which seemed to snap Beca out of her thoughts. The redhead's wheels were already turning, itching to set her up on a blind date.

"So?" Chloe says nonchalantly. Beca looked up sharply and raised her brow.

"Don't even think about Chlo!" Beca says sternly. She knew exactly what the girl's up too. She's not having any of it.

"Oh, come on Beca, just consider it." She pleaded. Chloe added that damn _pout_ when she can get her to bend in her direction.

"Fine" Beca shakes her head. "I'll consider it." Chloe squealed at a pitch so high that could make glass break. They started talking about their days at Barden. Beca never did join the Bellas like Chloe had hoped because she thought it was lame. Back then, Chloe's best friend Aubrey Posen had glared Beca down the day at the Activity Fair. God, that blonde was an uptight bitch. Beca thinks back to working at the radio station with Luke when he let her play her mixes on the radio. Jesse was walking by the table as he overheard the girls' conversation.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Barden. I miss those days." Jesse said. He turned to Beca and asked, "Did I hear you say, you played your mixes at WBUJ?"

* * *

A/N: Yerp! I'm leaving it right there just to tease you! Read and review my Jeca bae's! The next chapter will be the start of…Never mind, you'll just have to read it and find out! 3 Again, leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscing

A/N: Hey lovely readers, just want to clear things up in case anyone is confused. Beca didn't join the Bellas, however, Chloe is her best friend so she knows some of the others. Jesse didn't work at the radio station, but did join the Trebles and knows some of the others as well. They just never met each other.

Just a reminder that I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters portrayed in this story. UnBeta'd so forgive me for any mistakes I may have made.

Previously on Crossed Paths

{Sam and Cat's Place}

"Did I hear you say, you played mixes at WBUJ?" Jesse asked.

On to chapter three of Crossed Paths

* * *

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

Beca looked at Jesse knowing his question was directed at her. She couldn't help but smile. It was a coincidence that Jesse went to Barden.

"Yeah, I did. I DJ'd at WBUJ. Played my mixes in 2012-2015." Chloe watched the interaction between her best friend and Jesse. She noticed a sparkle in her eyes whenever she talked about her mixes. Beca has a passion about music. She breathes it.

"That's awesome. I listened to the show all the time. Those mixes were amazing." Jesse said sincerely.

"Thanks" Beca replied.

If the restaurant wasn't so busy, Jesse would've loved to chat about the old days at Barden.

"Well ladies, I have to get back to work. Chloe, it was nice to see you again. Pleasure meeting you Beca." Jesse smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca returned the smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Chloe's thoughts were going wild thinking maybe something clicked between the two.

They enjoyed their meal and talked about the old days at Barden. Chloe asked about her collaborations with Iggy and Katy. Beca was excited about that. This is a stepping stone to her abilities to become a producer.

"Beca, when was the last time you went out on a date?" Chloe asked. She loved Beca and worried about her. For the longest time, Beca has been alone (well not completely, she has Brad) without a man companion.

"Chloe-" Beca warned. She loves her best friend to death but she's too damn nosey, always thrusting herself in every aspect of Beca's life. The brunette always kept her love life (or lack thereof) private. "-Don't start with me about the dating thing again. I'm good. I keep busy with Brad and work is always busy for me."

"What? I just want you to have some fun. You work hard and taking care of my godson is a lot of work." Their hour is almost up as Chloe summoned the waiter for the check. Beca snagged it before Chloe can protest and she placed her credit card in the slot for payment. Chloe placed a $10 dollar bill under the coffee mug for the waiter's tip and told Beca she's heading for the restroom.

Beca chuckled at the redhead's antics and handed the bill to the waiter stating her friend went to the restroom. Chloe returned to sign for the check and gave Beca her signature wink before bending down giving the brunette a tight hug. Beca didn't realize the redhead had given her credit card info prior to their lunch date.

"We should get together this weekend, maybe take Jessica out and talk about wedding plans." Chloe said enthusiastically clapping her hands together.

"Sounds great." Beca answered.

Chloe waved at Beca before she left out the door leaving Beca baffled at her sneakiness. The brunette walked back into the office with a smile and sat behind her desk and listened to the phone messages left on her answering service.

About 4pm, there was a knock on her door and Fat Amy and Bradley entered the office. Brad sprinted up to his mom and jumped on her lap.

"Hey little man, how was your day?" Beca asked as she ruffled his hair. He was bouncing excitedly before he told his mom the Fat Amy took him and the kids in his class to park today.

"He's a trooper Beca. He took a spill off the monkey bars." Amy explained.

"WHAT!"

"Relax Shaw-shank, little dude ooh ooh-ahh ahh'd all the way down." The blonde Australian smiled widely.

"Brad, you ok buddy?" Beca questioned as she examined her son. The brunette gave the big blonde a look of concern.

"He jumped back quicker than the adult Kangaroos from Tasmania...with springs."

"Really Amy? Kangaroos don't have springs on their feet!" Beca exclaimed. The tiny brunette gave Amy a glared look of disbelief. The big blonde comes up with the craziest shit relating to things from her country, albeit they are quite amusing.

"It's just like having a PEP in your step…ya know _Personal Exercise Plan_, which for me is my mouth exercising when I'm eating my delicious pizza." Amy said smiling displaying her white teeth. Beca shook her head and drew her attention back to Brad who sat calmly on his mother's lap.

The brunette's intercom buzzed and she leaned over and hit the button "Yes Kate?"

"Niles is on line one and needs to set up the meeting with Katy Perry on Friday." Beca then lifted Brad off her lap and sent him to play with his toys on the mat in the corner.

"Thanks Kate." Beca said. She turned to Amy and asked her to take Brad to Zac's Pizza on the corner and be back around 5 when she's done. The young boy heard pizza and zipped over to Amy grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

"Bye momma" he waved as the door closed. Beca waved back laughing at her little boy's enthusiasm.

* * *

Everyone is preparing for the dinner rush at the restaurant while Jesse is in the back office setting up payroll. Bumper and Donald are cleaning the grill and counter tops when Stacie enters the kitchen going behind Donald and wrapping her arms around the tall man. He turns his head and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Save your lady loving for after shift lover boy." Bumper said with a disgusted look on his face. Stacie glared over at him and flipped him off giving Donald another kiss. Back in college, the two were rivals in a cappella groups; The Bellas and The Treblemakers where Bumper at one point was the leader of the group. A Bella's Oath kept Stacie from being with Donald and that changed when the girls beat the Trebles to become the first all-female group to become world champions.

Getting back to work, the guys finished their cleaning and started preps for the dinner rush. The customers started coming in as Stacie was told to wait her tables. Ashley came in late and waited tables with Stacie. They both were caught up in conversation at the bar with Jessica when Jesse stood alongside of them to chat.

"Hey girls, how's it going out here so far? They're starting to pack in tonight."

"I have a party of 12 I'm waiting on and I have a good feeling that it's going to pay off." Ashley said rubbing her fingers together. Jesse smiled. Jessica served her patrons at the bar and chatted with Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, I'm going to go out with the girls at some point to plan the wedding. I know you're going to plan a bachelor party for Benji so if Bumper is going to be there, keep him out of trouble. I know he likes to mess around with Benji so keep him in line." Jessica said firmly.

"Don't worry about a thing Jess. I didn't let him get away with the shit in college, so I'm definitely going to make sure he behaves or I'll kick his ass" Jesse stated.

Everything started winding down as the customers were dwindling and the restaurant was going to close soon. Jessica, Ashley and Stacie decided to go out for a drink afterwards at Michael's Pub so Stacie grabbed her phone and called Chloe to see if she wanted to join them.

Chloe called Beca as well to have them meet up at the pub around 11:30. Being a week night, the pub wasn't too crowded when Jessica, Ashley and Stacie arrived. About 5 minutes later, Chloe walked in with Beca not too far behind. The girls sat at a table near the jukebox.

"I'll buy the first round. What do you guys want?" Beca said pulling out her wallet.

"Why don't we just get a couple pitchers of beer?" Chloe asked. The girls shook their heads in agreement and Beca walked to the bar.

"I'll come with you." Chloe said.

Soon enough everyone was a bit tipsy, laughing and having a good time. They were talking about the old days at Barden. They made plans to meet at Jessica's house in a couple weeks to start planning for the wedding.

"I'm headed to the ladies room, be back in a few." Jessica said. This was the perfect opportunity to quickly mention a bachelorette party. Of course this is Stacie's idea and the first person to mention it. Chloe smirked.

"Ok girls, let's talk bachelorette party" Stacie suggested. The girls were excited for Jessica. She was usually quiet in college, but after the ICCA'S when she started dating Benji things changed and she opened up more.

Close to 1 am and four pitchers of beers later, the girls decided to call it a night. Each one hugging the other bidding to be safe going home, the girls left the pub. Work comes too early in the morning.

A/N: Ok guys, sorry it took so long to update. Life happens. At one point, I deleted and rewritten a few things too. So, hope you enjoyed and you know what to do! Review! The next chapter should be interesting with certain events unfolding, so stay tuned! As always, thank you for your support. Much love, Cheryl 3


	4. Chapter 4: Play and Recreation part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to thank you all for love and support you have shown me. It means so much. I especially wish to thank xAnoMollyx (Molly) for her input and idea to help with the storyline! Thank you Molly As usual, I don't own the movie or the characters. So here's the next installment for your enjoyment. Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review! Cheryl out! Xx

A/N: Play and Recreation part 1

6am came too quickly for Beca as she grumbled with the sunlight shining through the cracked shade in her room as she pulled the covers over her head. She mentally noted to kick Chloe's ass for making her go out for drinks on a work night; not that she drank a lot, but enough to feel sluggish this morning. The tiny brunette can't consume too much alcohol. Throwing her feet on the floor, she shuffled herself toward the bathroom to get a shower and start her day with a headache from hell. Turning her shower on as hot as she can stand it, she stepped in under the waterfall letting the wetness tingle on her skin.

Taking her bottle of Strawberry Vanilla shampoo, she squirted a sizable amount in her hand and lathered it in her hair while massaging her scalp. She hummed at the sensation. Beca put her head under the shower while running her hands through her hair to rinse the shampoo out and run down the drain.

Beca stepped out of the shower, grabbed her two towels; wrapped her body with one and drying her hair with the other when she walked in her bedroom.

Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to collapse back down onto her nice comfy bed and drag herself back underneath her warm comforter and sleep for seven more hours. But Brad would wake soon and he would need breakfast, and Beca still has far too many things to get ready for her upcoming session with Katy Perry.

"Uuuhhhggggmmmmfff!" She muttered in defeat, shambling over to her closet.

For one brief moment, she seriously considered gabbing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t shirt, but settled for grabbing her favorite jeans and her faded purple, off the shoulder sweater, with a black camisole to wear underneath. She dressed robotically, but before putting on just enough makeup to make her look human. When she was through with that she walked to Brad's room to wake him up and take him to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"Coffee," she told herself in monotone after she deposited Brad into his seat.

Just a little nudge. Now, what's next?

"Mommy, you sound funny," Brad giggled as she trudged across the kitchen to get a pot of coffee ready. Beca huffed quietly in response. Coffee would make everything better, she told herself.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Jesse glanced at the clock as the red digital light displayed 8am. Stretching his body he thinks to himself it felt good to sleep in a little on his day off. He hears faint scratching noises coming from the monitor on his nightstand to indicate his precious little girl is waking.

He placed his feet on the floor, pressing forward to walk to the bathroom. After he washed his face and hands, he went to Emily's room and picked her up in his arms.

"Hey, my little princess, daddy's off today so we are going out to have some fun." He spoke gently whilst he brushed the hair behind her ears. Jesse loved these morning with his daughter with her beautiful blonde locks tousled from sleep.

"Da da nummy." Emily cooed before she laid her head on his chest. Jesse changed and dressed Emily before they went downstairs for breakfast. He placed her on the floor and put on Bubble Guppies for her to keep her content while he made pancakes with smiley fruit faces on them.

He grabbed all the things he needed to start cooking. In the other room, he can hear Emily singing to her show and takes a peak to find his little beauty shaking her hips back and forth and clapping her hands. It's moments like these he smiles the most and thinks about his beloved wife Aubrey. He misses her and Emily is a spitting image of her mother.

Though he'd lost count of how many times it had happened, he could clearly recall walking into the kitchen only to catch Aubrey singing and dancing along to the radio while she cooked. The way she would shake her hips, just slightly off beat, and her hair swinging as she twirled around.

Jesse sighed quietly. He still missed Aubrey, and his heart still ached from the loss of her. But he still took joy in the ways that Emily reminded him of her.

"Maybe today _would_ be a good day to go to the playground," he mused himself.

* * *

She had promised Bradley to take him to the playground today, and she wouldn't miss that for the world. So she blocked her afternoon events in her calendar and left the office at 2pm.

"Mommy!" Bradley ran towards her as she entered the garden. She picked him up and peppered his little face with kisses till he squeaks with delight.

"We go praygroun now?"

"Sure kiddo" she strapped him in into his car seat and they set off.

* * *

[At the playground]

She was so happy to see her little boy playing with other kids, since he was in daycare he opened up to other kids and she was happy about that.

Bradley was now playing happily in the sandbox, building a tower, next to him Beca recognized a cute little blonde girl with locks just as Bradley. She smiled.

An older boy just stormed into the sandbox trampling over the little girls sand and took her shovel. The girl started to cry immediately. Beca was about to stand up as she observed her son crawling over to the little one trying to comfort her. It was too cute to be true.

A tall man with dark hair came up to the two toddlers, taking the girl in his arms patting Bradley's head for thanking him. Beca came closer.

"Everything OK?" she asked. The man turned towards her and she recognized him as the owner from…

He smiled as he recognized her as well "Beca right?"

"Yeah, Hi" she smiled back. Bradley came towards her and she picked him up.

"He's your son? Such a nice little Gentlemen." Jesse held out his hand to high five Bradley who did it instantly giggling.

"Thanks Buddy for comforting Emily". Bradley smiled wide and nuzzled his face in Becas hair. She kissed the top of his head.

"Hey, you wanna join Em and me for a little snack? I brought juice pouches and peanut butter- jelly sandwiches." He laughed. Beca couldn't deny the small butterflies that spread their wings in her stomach. And so she nodded.

"Sure"

A/N: So, I decided to throw in a little cuteness before some things start getting interesting. Thanks to all those that viewed, reviewed, favored and followed this story. You guys and gals are what keeps me going. Much love, Cheryl 3


	5. Chapter 5: Play and Recreation part 2

A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for your support and the love you show. I love hearing from all of you. A special thanks goes to xAnoMollyx (Molly) for her input with the storyline. **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the movies or the characters. Now, on to the next chapter. Feel free to leave me your thoughts. Much Love 3 Cheryl out! Xx

Play and Recreation Part 2

The day was absolutely gorgeous with the sun shining bright through the blue sky filled with some clouds above. The warmth of 70 degrees with a light breeze blowing created a beautiful fall day.

Thursday morning had started with a short, intense rain shower but by the time Jesse led Beca and the kids to the small picnic area of the playground to enjoy their snacks, the sky was a deep blue; the perfect setting for the snack attack. The light breeze served to keep the temperature around the low 70's, which meant a beautiful fall day. Jesse took his backpack off and opened it to put a small red and white checkered table cloth over the table. He placed several baggies containing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the table along with fruit punch juice pouches and a bowl of cut up fruit. The wispy clouds offered a small game for the children as they competed to find the funniest shape cloud as Jesse placed white Styrofoam plates down and the utensils needed to complete their little meal.

"Momma, cut sanvich" Bradley insisted smiling up at her. "Pwease" Jesse smiled at Bradley's cuteness.

"You got it buddy." Beca said as she ruffled his hair.

Emily picked up little pieces of fruit from the bowl leaving her with red strawberry juice all over her tiny fingers and mouth. It was the cutest thing seeing her with ruby lips. It became apparent that Bradley was smitten with Emily by the way he was looking at her with his adorable, goofy smile plastered on his face. He reached for a napkin leaned over and wiped Emily's mouth as she giggled at him. Both Jesse and Beca smiled as they watched their interaction.

"What a sweet little girl you have Jesse. She's so precious." Beca commented. He mouthed a thank you and gave a quick nod in acknowledgment.

"Momma, look!" Bradley pointed toward the sky. "Kitty."

The puff of clouds above displayed a cat like appearance in the sky. Beca and Jesse looked up to see where Bradley was pointing, sure enough the cloud did look like a cat.

"You're right buddy, it does look like a cat." Beca patted his back looking up to see if there were any other shapes. Jesse laughed and shook his head pointing up at another cloud.

"That one kinda looks like a shirt or a mushroom." Beca looked over at Jesse staring above with such concentration she couldn't help but giggle at the guy. She thought to herself how sweet of a guy he is, but he's such a dork.

They decided to move their little snack over to the small tree that was planted a few weeks ago. Jesse grabbed most of the food while Beca grabbed the kids. Jesse went to his car and grabbed the blanket for everyone to sit on. Snacks and drinks were in place and Jesse appeared to be holding a book. Beca sat on the blanket and watched Bradley cuddle up to Emily on Jesse's lap while he read Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham.

Something stirred in Beca's stomach. Something good. It felt so wonderful, like a family, like it's supposed to be. Jesse acted like this was the most normal thing in the world. sitting here with someone he just met, and their kid and be close, be a family. Beca's eyes were glossy with a few tears that she blinked away, she was happy in this very moment, happy to see Bradley open up to someone else. A male figure. This was not usual for him. And now there he was, contently listening to Jesse's soft voice reading the story while Emily soon lost interest and walked over towards Beca. Her small jelly covered fingers grabbed Beca's index finger which melted Beca's heart.

Emily pointed to the sky and said something that sounded like "wa wa" and Beca assumed she discovered a dog shape in the clouds, because her head was tilted back and her gaze was upon the white fluff that swept over them.

"Do you see a doggie?" Beca looked above them and picked Emily up and took a few steps from under the tree to get a better view. Emily laughed and squeaked and clapped her sticky little hands together in anticipation.

"Wuk, wuk!" she squealed.

Beca pointed towards a big cloud. "This cloud looks like a dinosaur!" Emily's eyes grew big as saucers and she looked at Beca in amazement. The brunette started to make growling noises and began to tickle Emily. The little girl let out a high pitched scream of joy and laughter.

Looking over at Jesse, Beca notice that Bradley had fallen asleep in his lap.

Then, she did something that threw Beca off guard, she put her tiny arms around Beca's neck and nuzzled into her hair, like Bradley always did.

"Ma, ma." she murmured in her little baby babble, but Beca heard it 100% clearly, her heart swelled and she knew in that moment, this was the beginning of something big.

A/N 2: This chapter took forever which is just a tad shorter, but things are going to get interesting from here on in. Please give me your thoughts. I'd like to here from you! On another note, for those following TST and WAMTC, they too will be getting updated soon! Thanks again 3

Til next time... Cheryl out! XOXO


	6. Author's note

A/N: Hi everybody. This is a quick note to let you all know I'm working on the next chapter. Hang tight and an update will be out soon. Sorry it took so long...not going to make excuses. It just did. So thanks for your patience and support. Much love, Cheryl xx


End file.
